Nero's Return
by x-thebill-x
Summary: Nero returns with a new threat, and even more hatred towards the federation. He wants revenge and doesn’t care how he gets it. The crew of the enterprise will have to stop Nero before he destroys the whole universe. VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING, CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN STAR TREK**

**CATEGORIES: Action/Adventure/Romance/Hurt Etc...**

**SUMMARY: Nero returns with a new threat, and even more hatred towards the federation. He wants revenge and doesn't care how he gets it. The crew of the enterprise will have to stop Nero before he destroys the whole universe; and once again they're on their own. VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING AND CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Set 1 year after Star Trek the 2009 film, involves: Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Bones (Doctor McCoy), Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Pike**

**NERO'S RETURN**

**By: X-THEBILL-X**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

Captain James Kirk was in his quarters aboard the enterprise. They had been in space a week now, just monitoring different quadrants. Not much had been going on recently; well apart from some cling-on's coming after him and Spock again. _They really must hate us_ he thought. We only took the cloaking device and stole one of their ships, what's so bad about that. He had just awoken from another troubling dream, well more like a nightmare really. He had been having them for a couple of months now. The same dream every time, Earth being destroyed from the core, by some man. The man had got closer and closer every month, but Jim could never make out who it was. _Oh well it was just a dream. _

"Better go see how we're doing." He muttered to himself.

He walked through the eerily quiet ship; he figured most people would now be sleeping. He made his way up to the bridge; which was almost empty. Sulu and Chekov were there monitoring stuff and keeping the ship flyable. Then he spotted Spock in the corner pushing buttons on a control panel, why is he up? Jim thought. He made his way over to his friend.

"What you doin' up Spock?" He asked sitting next to him.

"Couldn't sleep." Spock replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"And what about you Captain, why are awake?"

"Spock, how many times have I told you; call me Jim."

"But that is only when we're off duty."

"No you can call me Jim, any time you like." Jim smiled, Spock was humorous; though he had become pretty laid back on the rules of the last year.

"So, Jim why are you up?" Spock asked again.

"See that's better." Jim answered slapping Spock on the back. "I couldn't sleep either, been having bad dreams."

"Jim, dreams are just a series of events or images that happen in your mind when you are sleeping; they are not real." Spock noted.

"Yeah well, I'm up now. So any messages from Starfleet?"

"None that I know of sir, I suppose we just have to keep heading in the direction we're going." Spock answered.

"I hate 'monitoring quadrants', I wish we could actually do something useful soon." Jim said as he went to sit in the captain's chair.

"Captain, 'be careful what you wish for' as quoted in 'Monkey's Paw, which is a classic horror story written by W.W. Jacobs, first appearing in Harpers Monthly in 1902."

Jim sighed, "No offence Spock, but if I wanted a Encyclopaedia I would ask for one."

"Sorry Captain, I will try not to make irrelevant observations anymore."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome captain." Spock said as he got up to leave.

"Oh and Spock call me Jim!"

Spock smiled, "I will try."

* * *

_**On Nimbus 3, Starfleet Outpost**_

Alex sat at his command post; Starfleet had sent him out here for discipline. The federation had just started making peace with the people of Nimbus 3 and humans were starting to come. It was Alex's job to make sure that no enemy vessels came into the neutral zone and to control the spacecrafts around him. His partner Mark was skiving work today, so Alex was on his own in their control room. The area had been quiet ever since he had arrived there, he just hoped he'd be able to get back home soon. Suddenly one of his control panels went crazy; a big ship had suddenly appeared on the radar. He was a bit shocked as it should have gone off a hell of a lot earlier; it was very close to the planet and had been in the neutral zone for some time.

"This is the Starfleet command post on Nimbus 3, Identify yourselves."

No answer came, Alex repeatedly tried but the ship was like nothing he had ever seen before. It wasn't long before it came into view from the planet's surface. Alex made the decision to contact Starfleet command.

"Starfleet command, come in Starfleet command. This is the outpost on Nimbus 3."

"Nimbus 3, this is Starfleet command we copy you."

"We have an unidentified ship in the neutral zone, they have failed to make contact and will not identify themselves." Suddenly the ground shook, and Alex looked up and saw that the ship had fired directly at the planet.

"They're firing on us!" He shouted down com. The ground shook again and again, and the ceiling to the outpost collapsed. The whole place was on fire and the defence systems were offline. Alex was crushed from a beam, and couldn't see anything. He just felt pain; he heard the voice over the com start to die.

"Nimbus 3! Nimbus 3 respond! Alex what's going on! Alex…!"

* * *

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

Nyota Uhura looked out the window, space it was so beautiful. The vastness, of it; this moment would be just perfect if Spock were here. Oh Spock, what was there to say about him; you could defiantly tell he was half human. Nyota had even caught him crying every now and again, he had tried to cover it up; but she knew that he was still mourning his mother. She could remember seeing his face, a year ago; when his mother and home planet were ripped away from him, right before his eyes. Then there was the anger that she hadn't seen before, against Kirk. Jim obviously knew that Spock would react it was part of his plan. She was so lost In her thoughts, that she didn't hear Spock coming up behind her.

* * *

Spock was walking past when he saw Nyota, how beautiful she looked just standing there. She meant so much to him, he never thought he could fall in love with a human; but he had. A thought came to Spock's mind; he thought he should surprise her; although she'd probably end up killing him later. He crept into the room and grabbed her from behind, he put her hand over her mouth and held her still as gently as he could.

* * *

Someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth, she started to panic, but stopped when she recognised the smell and feel of Spock.

"Did you miss me?" Spock whispered in her ear.

Nyota elbowed him in the abdomen and turned round to face him. Spock clutched his chest as he stood up straight.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me anymore, now you're hurt because of it." She said smiling and started closing in on the Vulcan.

"Who said I'm hurt?" He countered, and started pulling her into an embrace. They kissed passionately, and broke apart after a few minutes. Spock still stayed so close to her body; it felt so good. "Anyway it was worth it." He whispered as he went in for another kiss. As they were kissing a shooting star flew past them. Spock looked up and turned Nyota round, hugging her from behind.

"Make a wish." he smiled.

"Ok, I wish I could be with you forever." She said giggling.

"Me too," he said turning her round. They kissed lustfully for a few seconds before they were interrupted by the intercom.

"Have you two done already?" Kirk's voice came through the speaker.

Spock smiled he had forgot that there were cameras and voice recorders in here. Nyota and Spock regrettably broke apart a bit embarrassed that they had been caught; by Jim of all people.

"What do you want Jim?" Spock asked.

"I need you up here, the transmission receiver thingy has buggered up again. I can't get through to Starfleet command."

"Jim, since when did a captain use the word 'thingy', when this is being recorded."

"Since I became captain." He said smugly, "And Nyota, call me captain."

"But Spock gets to call you Jim." Nyota protested, and Spock laughed.

"Yeah but Spock's a… Vulcan."

"You sexist pig, you were going to say man!"

"Nyota."

"Fine, you sexist pig captain."

"Thank you, now can you two lovebirds get your asse's up here?"

* * *

_**Starfleet Command Main Control Room**_

Christopher had been recently promoted to be In charge of the main control room and earth's defences. He could no longer serve as a captain, because of what Nero did to him a year ago. Dr McCoy had tried to do as much as he could, but the ordeal had left his nervous system badly damaged. He could only move his legs at a slow rate and had to have support every now and again. Although Christopher was grateful, he would have loved to kill Nero for what he was planning to do; to sacrifice all of those people. James Kirk had saved him, He could still remember the day when they met, 4 years ago; in the bar. He was drunk and a complete slob, but look at him now. A respected captain, he saved Earth and all of the other federation planets from Nero. After all he is the youngest captain in the history of star fleet; well he did say he'd do it in 3 years.

"Have we been able to establish contact yet?" Asked Christopher Pike.

"No sir, we had another brief message; but it's hard to make out what they're saying."

"Play it back." Pike said.

The message played through the speakers. "We……help!......Th…..mo..ing…us send…lp….now!!!"

The message was almost completely distorted. Christopher was able to make out the main points though; they said something about being moved. _What could that mean?_ He thought to himself.

"Are there ships near Nimbus 3?"

"Yes sir, we already have some en-route."

"Ok this sounds pretty serious, send out some more ships; and find out what the hell is going on."

"Yes sir," The officer answered.

"Oh and what's the location of the enterprise?"

The officer pushed some buttons, "I don't know sir, they transceiver's not working."

"What were they doing?"

"Umm, I believe they were monitoring quadrants."

"So they can't go to Nimbus 3 at the moment?" Pike asked.

"No sir, they may just be in a dead spot where we can't get a signal to them." The officer answered.

"Ok, keep trying to get hold of them, and send them to Nimbus 3. They have the best chance of helping the planet." Pike said as he walked out of the control room; he had to go and inform the ministers of what was going on.

* * *

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

"Spock have we got it fixed yet?" Kirk asked.

"No sir, not yet. Did you do anything to it?"

"Me no! I tried to contact Starfleet command to give us a proper assignment; I was getting bored." Jim sighed.

"Probably fate then." Spock said smiling.

"There we go, got it; we were also in a dead spot anyway." Spock said triumphantly.

"Um, Jim we've got a message from Starfleet command, it's been saved into the computer for 10 minutes now."

"Play it," Jim said sitting down in the captains chair.

"Enterprise this is Starfleet command, report back as soon as you get this message, it's urgent." A voice came through the speaker.

"Chekov, get Starfleet command on screen."

"Aye sir." Chekov replied.

"Captain, they aren't responding; the signal isn't going through to them."

"Spock I thought you fixed it."

"It's not us that's the problem sir, it's them."

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Should I carry on? Please let me know!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**I'm glad that people are enjoying the story, I will update as soon as I can; but I am writing 2 stories at the same time!**

**P.S. Please excuse if I spell any of the races of aliens wrong, I don't know how to spell them!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

"What do you mean they're the problem?" Kirk asked Chekov.

"I don't know sir, it's just like the earth isn't there anymore. There isn't any transceiver or any system of any kind to pick up the signal."

"Are you sure there's no mistake Chekov." Jim asked.

"No mistake sir, there's nothing there."

Jim thought for a couple of minutes, Starfleet command had sent out an urgent message; something was wrong. "Set a course for earth." He finally decided.

"Yes sir." Sulu replied.

* * *

_**Starfleet Command Main Control Room, 5 minutes ago**_

Christopher Pike entered back into the control room with the ministers not far behind him.

"What's the situation?" He asked the officers.

"Sir, our ships arrived at Nimbus 3, one ship managed to say something about a massive ship. They said it was moving a planet."

"Can we get them back on screen?" Pike asked.

"No sir, we lost contact with them; it sounded as though they were being fired upon."

Pike looked puzzled for a while, _How could anyone move a planet? _"What about the enterprise? Have we made contact with them yet?"

"No sir, we still can't get a message through."

Without warning all of the power went off In the main control room, all the systems were offline.

"Computer emergency lights!" Christopher shouted.

The emergency lights took a couple of minutes to come on.

"What the hell was that?" Pike shouted.

"I don't know sir, all of our systems are offline."

"Let me see." Pike said as he went over to the control panels.

All the systems _were _offline, the only thing they could have on were the lights. He looked puzzled for a moment; "Run a system check."

The officers tried but failed to get the computer to do anything, "Sir it's not responding; we can't do anything."

All of them had been to busy to even look up in the sky, and were very surprised when the earth started to shake. "What the hell's going on?" Pike shouted as another wave ran through the core. They all looked up and out the screen, there was a colossal ship right up close to the planet. Christopher hadn't seen anything like it before; it was at least 20 times bigger than their biggest ship. He could see the weapons on the front, a massive range; for some reason the ship had stopped firing. It just hovered there waiting for something; It fired once more, it wasn't a torpedo though. It was like a ray beam, shooting down into the planets core; the earth started to shake intensely. Christopher was snapped back into reality from this.

"Send an emergency message out to all command posts and ships." He ordered.

"We can't sir, it must be the ship it's blocking all of our communications."

The planet shuddered again, "What the hell are they doing?" Pike shouted getting pretty pissed off at the whole situation.

"Sir they're hailing us." The officer shouted.

_What the hell, how can they hail us? All our systems are offline. _"Put it on screen." Pike said.

What he saw surprised him, the race of people were nothing like he'd ever seen before. They looked a bit like Cling-ons with their big bulk bodies. But they also looked like Romulans and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. There didn't seem to be anyone in charge that he could see yet, they all just crowded around the screen.

"I demand you tell me the meaning of this. You have just declared war on the planet earth. Surrender now and we will sort this out peacefully." Pike said.

"Christopher, so you're still at Starfleet then?" A familiar voice asked from the background. Pike thought his hearing must be just playing up; it couldn't be him. He died a year ago; no it couldn't be.

"Show yourself." Christopher demanded.

The figure came in front of the screen; it was him it was Nero. His face was badly burnt one side and he had a scar down the right side of his face; but it was him alright.

"Christopher I'm hurt that you don't remember me." Nero snarled into the screen.

"Oh I do, now answer my questions!" Pike bellowed back; this man was a monster.

"I will in good time, and I don't think it's really a war when you can't fight back. As you may have noticed all of your systems are offline; you can't stop us. If you do not co-operate we will destroy planet earth, I'm sure that you've already figured out that this ship isn't exactly from this timeline." Nero said.

"You bastard, is this what you did to Nimbus 3?"

"Nimbus 3 is fine, it's just the people on the ships I felt sorry for; no offence Starfleet but they didn't have a chance."

"Nimbus 3 isn't there anymore! You destroyed it!" Pike shouted.

"I did no such thing; we just moved it somewhere else."

"How the hell did you move a planet?" Pike asked Nero.

"Christopher you have 1 minute to decide, surrender or be destroyed." The transmission ended and Pike turned round to face the minsters.

* * *

_**Nimbus 3, somewhere in space**_

Alex started to stir; he was pretty surprised that he was still alive. He remembered some big ship firing on the planet; then it all went black. He looked around; he was no longer in the command post. It looked as if he was in some kind of hospital. He decided to try and get up; a woman came over though and stopped him.

"You have to rest." She said sternly.

"What happened?" Alex asked in a croaky voice.

"You were nearly crushed." She said looking at some monitors beside him. "But it likes like your body is responding well to the treatment, you should be able to get out again in no time." She smiled.

"I need to see outside." He said.

"The planet has moved, by this big ship; there's not much to see outside." The women said.

"What do you mean the planet was moved?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know it must have been an extremely powerful tractor beam. But they fired a ray like beam on us; we couldn't do anything about it."

Alex got up when she walked away and went to the window, indeed they had been moved. It was night here; there were purple clouds surrounding them. This was so unreal he thought, it was like they'd been moved to a different world.

* * *

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

"Scotty is this the fastest she can go?" Kirk asked, anxious to get to earth.

"Aye Captain, we're going at warp 10 on full power." Scotty replied.

"Very well, Kirk out." He said over the com.

"Spock how long until we reach Earth?" Jim asked.

"I estimate it at 3.4 minutes Captain."

"Ok, let's just hope that everything's not gone to hell, while we've been gone." They just had to wait to get there now; Jim was starting to feel pretty nervous; he could feel something was wrong.

* * *

_**Starfleet Command Main Control Room**_

"Pike; is that really Nero; the Nero that tried to destroy earth a year ago?" One of the ministers asked, finding it very hard to believe.

"Yes, and he's very serious; he'll destroy the planet without hesitation if we don't surrender." Pike replied.

"Those weapons are very powerful, and he's already destroyed all of our ships out on Nimbus 3. I suppose we have no choice." The ministers agreed to surrender.

"Oh and ministers, they haven't destroyed all out ships; the _enterprise_ is still out there." Pike probably knew that they weren't considering it as an advantage. But he did he knew that Jim would come, he couldn't stay away from trouble. The _enterprise_ will come and save the day just like it did a year ago; after all it had the best crew in the whole of starfleet."

Nero's face appeared once again on the screen. "So have you made your decision?" He asked.

"We have been forced to surrender under law 43.7 to protect the earth from extinction." The ministers answered.

"That is a good choice gentleman. Now I recommend you hold on to something as we will be taking you for a ride soon." He sneered as the transmission once again ended. Pike went and sat down, he didn't know what Nero was planning or how he even survived; but if he could move planets, then they were in deep shit.

* * *

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

"Arrival at earth in 5 seconds." Spock stated.

"Go red alert, shields up." Jim said.

"3…2…1"

What they saw shocked all of them, there was one colossal ship directly above earth; ships around them had been destroyed. Probably from when they tried to get close. Jim started barking out orders; he was shocked even to see this.

"Jim the ship appears to be locked with the earth; it seems to be one big tractor beam." They all looked on screen when the earth started to move along with the ship.

"Captain they're locking weapons on us!" Sulu shouted.

"All power to front shields. Scotty get us full power ready."

"Aye captain." Scotty said as he rushed off.

The first torpedoes were dodged by Chekov and Spock, who were trying to get closer. However the next one hit the ship with extreme force; Uhura and Spock were thrown out of their seats and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"All men to battle stations, prepare to fire all weapons." Kirk ordered.

"Sulu damage report."

"shield's at 45% sir; power is just holding."

"All stations fire!" Jim shouted down the com.

They watched as some of their weapons hit the ship; Jim thought it had only probably made them more pissed off.

"Are you ok?" Spock asked Nyota.

"Yeah," she replied.

Spock got up and helped her get to her feet. He rushed back to his station and started reading out all sorts of data. Nyota felt pretty useless at these times, she couldn't really do much.

"Jim they're taking Earth into warp speed!" Spock shouted.

"What how the hell can they do that!" He shouted back.

Everyone watched as Earth was taken into warp speed. "After them." Jim shouted. They followed the ship through warp speed, this ship was extremely advanced; Scotty was giving them all they'd got but they couldn't overtake them. Suddenly a torpedo came into view; Chekov and Zulu couldn't dodge it in time; and it game smashing straight into the bridge. The _enterprise _dropped out of warp and everyone was thrown forwards. The deck started to collapse and flames arrupted all around them. Jim was the first speak.

"What the hell just happened? Did they just fire at us in warp speed?" He asked confused.

"It appears so Jim," Spock said as he got up; he winced a bit as he looked at his wrist. It was bent back _probably dislocated_ Spock thought. He looked for Nyota, and then his eyes fell upon her she was slumped in the corner with her eyes closed. He rushed over to her and felt for a pulse; he was so relieved when he found one. He didn't even register the pain of his own wrist right now; he just hoped that Nyota would be ok.

"Bones I need you up here!" Jim shouted down the com.

"I'll be right up Jim." He replied.

"Zulu damage report." Kirk ordered as he got up himself. He wasn't hurt to much just a few scratches and bruises.

"Shields are almost down captain and we can't go into warp. The engines are very badly damaged."

"Dammit!" Kirk screamed whoever those bastards were; he would hunt them down and kill them. _No one hurts my crew, ship and planet and gets away with it. _He thought

* * *

**Hope you're still enjoying this! All comments and suggestions are welcome.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

The bridge was finally starting to recover from their attack during warp drive, Scotty was trying his best to get the engines started; but they were roasted. They just had to run on reserve power. Bones had been dealing with injuries all over the ship, there had been a few deaths; but mostly just small time injuries. Spock had stayed with Nyota until Bones had come to take the injured to medical bay.

**Captains log, star date 2248.42 We have been unable to make contact with any star ship vessels at this point, we believe that most of them have been destroyed. The Earth has gone, this massive ship, who we believe destroyed the vessels and attacked Nimbus 3; took the Earth into warp speed via a tractor beam. We followed but they fired upon us and hit out main engines, our chief engineer is trying to start the engines or even repair them. But right now we are running on reserve power and have lost all trace of Earth. We will continue to try and make contact with any surviving vessels, but we have no idea what we're up against. There's one thing for certain though this ship is extremely advanced and isn't from this timeline.**

Kirk stood up from his seat, bones had kept nagging him to go down to sickbay; Jim thought he might as well go. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

* * *

_**Aboard The Atlantis (the big ship)**_

Nero was pleased with his work so far, he had successfully taken over planet earth, Nimbus 3, Gallimaufry and Jato Unit. His plan was working; he knew at some point though. He would need Kirk and Spock here, to witness his power; his take over. As they were now his sworn enemies.

"How long until we get to the sartorial Nebulus?" Asked Nero.

"Not long sir, just about 4.3 hours at present speed." The Romulan answered.

"And how are our guests doing? Are Captain Pike and the senior officers of star fleet beaming up yet?"

"Yes sir, they're not happy about it but they're beaming up as we speak."

"I will go and meet them, tell the security team to take no chances with them; phasers at the ready at all times and give the order to shoot anyone if they try anything." Nero ordered as he made his way to the transporter room.

"Yes sir." The Romulan answered.

* * *

_**Nimbus 3 in the Sartorial Nebulus**_

Alex stared out of the window, the whole planet had been moved; he was still trying to figure out how that was possible. He was surprised that he was even alive; he was sure he was screwed when the missiles came down. But then he woke up here, wherever here was. The mysterious women walked over with a glass of water.

"I thought you were going to rest." She smiled.

"I gave up on the idea." He said back. "And besides I have to get a message to Starfleet."

"I've already tried; I used to be in Starfleet. The message can't get through."

"Dammit." Alex said after he drank some water. "Um, if you don't mind me asking; what's your name and where am I?"

"I wondered when you were going to ask." She smiled. "My name is Dr. Ella McCarthy. You are in an part of a bunker, this was partly built by Starfleet 5 years ago; but then they stopped midway because of political rubbish with the planets. I and a few people decided to stay here so therefore I was no longer with Starfleet." She explained.

"Do you have any idea on what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Not really, all we know is that we are stuck in another part of the universe with no power and strange planets around us." Ella answered.

"Ok, we need to go to the surface; and see what the hells going on around here."

* * *

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

Jim walked into medical bay, it as completely hectic and full to breaking point. He spotted Bones, Nyota and Spock in the corner and headed over to them.

Spock held Nyota's hand as she started to wake up. His arm was still dislocated but that didn't matter right now; although he did admit it hurt like hell. And to be honest he didn't think that anyone would really care if he started showing a human side, after all he was half human.

"Nyota." He whispered trying to wake her, he heard Jim come over and start to talk to Dr McCoy.

"Bones, is she gonna be alright." Jim asked.

"Yeah, she's been suffering from a mild concussion and a few bruises and scratches, but she'll be awake soon." Bones answered as Nyota started to stir.

"And what about Spock?" Jim asked.

"Dislocated arm, but he won't let me touch it until Nyota's ok." He sighed.

"Spock she's going to be fine. Now just let Bones get your arm back into place." Kirk ordered.

Spock sighed, "Alright." He walked over to Bones and sat on the end of the bed.

"This is going to be painful Spock." Bones noted.

"Pain is irrelevant Doctor."

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you." Bones said as he pulled the arm back into place.

Spock felt something he hadn't felt in a while; he let out a gasp as the pain shot through his body. It was a lot more painful than he would have thought; now his arm was burning all over.

Bones laughed "See I told you; you may be Vulcan, but remember you will always be half human." He smiled and walked over to Nyota.

"I'll patch it up later." Bones called out.

Spock looked down at his arm; it had hurt a lot more than he had anticipated; _how was that possible?_ Maybe Nyota was right, she had said he was acting more human. To be honest he was feeling more pain and been a lot more emotional recently. Spock got up and silently walked over to here; she looked so peaceful on the bed. Eventually she began to groan and started to stir, he quickly knelt down beside her and held her hand.

"Nyota, please wake up." He pleaded.

Her eyelids started to flutter and she tried to sit up.

"No, stay down." Dr McCoy said as he rushed to her side and started to examine her.

"Well, all of her levels are normal; she's going to make a full recovery." Bones said.

"Spock?" whispered Nyota as she grasped his hand.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked her; worry showing in his voice.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm ok." She replied in a croaky voice. "What happened?" She asked looking around.

"We were following Earth and the ship fired on us, the engines are fried and we running on reserve power."

Nyota's head hurt, but she didn't want Spock to know as he wouod worry about it for ages. She looked at him; he had a few scratches on his face and he was cradling his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"Just dislocated it, Dr McCoy clicked it back in place though." Spock explained.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Surprisingly it hurt more than I had anticipated." He explained.

Nyota smiled, "See I told you, you are becoming more human." She said teasingly.

"Indeed." Spock agreed as he kissed Nyota lightly on the lips; he didn't want to hurt her. He knew himself that he was becoming more emotional as a person, if it was because of Nyota, he didn't know. But he had never felt so angry in his life, until his mother died; he knew he shouldn't be feeling those feelings as a Vulcan. But he couldn't help it; and actually he didn't care what others thought; as long as Nyota was safe. He pulled away and just stared into her eyes, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen; he just felt so lucky to be with her. It was then he decided, he would let her know his feelings; later that night; he would never forgive himself if she died before he could tell her how he felt.

"Come on then lovebird lets get you patched up." McCoy said as he came back over from another patient.

* * *

_**Aboard The Atlantis - The Transporter Room**_

Christopher Pike and a few more senior officers were being beamed aboard Nero's ship, golden spirals wrapped around them all as they transported from Starfleet command. Pike and the others were aboard Nero's ship in seconds, and they were surrounded by armed guards. The ship was not only advanced from the outside, but from the inside as well. The ships' computers looked very technical and sophisticated; not like the Romulan's usual technology. Christopher was dragged from by the arm away from the transporter platform as Nero walked in; he could have killed him right there and then if he didn't have a dozen phasers pointing at him. Nero probably new that, that's why he ordered armed guards here.

"Welcome to my ship." Nero smirked.

"What do you want from us?" Christopher asked.

"We just need your co-operation at the moment, I'm sure you're aware that the Enterprise were following us. And no doubt, they will come after me with everything they've got. You know to be perfectly honest; I was impressed with what they did one year ago. We just need planet Earth right here, with no resistance."

"It's not like we had a choice." Pike added.

Nero led them to another part of the ship, it appeared to be a secondary cargo bay, but Christopher couldn't be sure.

"How did you survive?" He asked the question that he had been thinking about for hours.

"Just before my ship was pulled into that black hole, I was beamed aboard a future ship who believed that I could lead them into battle against the federation. I was in my ship long enough to sustain some injuries though." He added.

"So we're just supposed to let you do anything you want with planet earth?" One of the senior officers asked.

"Yes, unless you want me to destroy your planet." Nero snarled back.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Pike asked, trying to get any clue on what Nero was planning.

"I'll talk about it only with you Christopher." He gestured for him to follow, as the other officers were led in a different direction.

* * *

_**Aboard The Enterprise**_

"Scotty, how are the engines?" Kirk asked, anxious to get off.

"They're better sir, but we're going to need another hour captain."

"Alright thanks Scotty." Kirk sighed as he started to think about who the hell could have done this.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Spock asked Nyota as he lay her down on his bed. There was no way she was sleeping alone tonight, not after what had happened today. He would comfort as long as he had too; until she got better.

"I'm fine," She said before wincing as she moved into his arms, she soon fell asleep. Spock knew he really ought to get some rest, but he just couldn't; he had to stay awake to protect her. If anything ever happened to his Nyota, he didn't think he'd ever get over it. She meant as much to him as his mother did.

* * *

**_Aboard The Enterprise_**

Christopher followed Nero down numerous corridors on the Atlantis until they got to the main control room. There were a number of monitors around the room, Nero walked into the middle of the room as guards watched over Pike.

"I want our ships out there, I want them to track down the enterprise and carry out the plan." He ordered, before walking back over to Pike.

"What plan?" Pike asked, sounding slightly confused.

"All in good time Admiral." He said as he turned round to face the visor which showed space in front of him. _This man was mad_, thought Christopher.

"You never told me, why did you need to move Earth?"

Nero smiled, "To carry out the jeremiad process." He answered simply.

* * *

**hey everyone!**

**I hope people still like this story, please review and let me know what you think. I promise there will be action in the next one! and what is the Jeremiad process…**

**I'm afraid I might not be able to update for a while as I'm going on holiday! WOOT!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
